A Summer Breeze
by Restrepo
Summary: What happens when an immoveable object meets an unstoppable force? When Ginny and Harry confront one another after the battle of Hogwarts, there is anger, angst, a lot of tears and a kiss. Can they overcome their pain to be together? One-shot  HP/GW.


**Authors forward to the reader:** This is my first foray into the world of fan-fiction writing, though I am an avid reader of many of this site's finer stories. Many of them (actually most) are Harry/Ginny in some way. Don't ask me why as I don't really know why myself.

I've read many accounts of Harry's and Ginny's first encounter after the war and this is my own version. It is long, but please bear with me, and I think you will find it's worth it! If this goes well, expect more stories to follow.

It is important to note that a few weeks ago, Ms. J. K. Rowling and I discussed and agreed upon a deal in which I could acquire joint ownership rights to Harry Potter, in return for an undisclosed amount of scones. However, because of a freak llama related incident, it appears Ms. Rowling has no recollection of the agreement, and as such, all rights to and ownership of the characters and story of Harry Potter belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

For now.

Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative. All I ask is you give my piece a fair trial and enjoy reading it!

To Derek. You will always be in our hearts.

To Kaitlin and Coleen. My best friends. I will miss you terribly over the next few months, and I love you both dearly. Thank you for everything.

**A Summer Breeze**

Sometimes, when the breeze is light, it can soar down through the mountains, past the forbidden forest and over the calm surface of the great lake, barely disturbing the silence. That was one reason Harry always liked this spot on the lake. It was always so peaceful; so simple. When he sat here, looking out at the world, all his worries, all his fears evaporated. Or at least, they used to.

Somehow, it just wasn't working this time. It just wasn't as… peaceful. But then, how could anything seem peaceful after the horror of last week. The faces of Colin, Fred, Lupin and Tonks swam in the water, staring back at Harry, only to be replaced by Dennis Creevey, Teddy and George. The water showed pain and confusion in their eyes. Another tear slipped down Harry's cheek. He screwed his eyes shut and held his head in his hands.

He couldn't understand where everything had gone so wrong. He had done exactly what Dumbledore asked; he had destroyed the horcruxes, defeated Tom Riddle and saved countless of lives. The war was over; love had triumphed over hate. And yet, Harry felt worse than ever. Instead of his scar, his heart now burned, stabbing him with the memory of everything he had lost.

He was haunted by the thought of everyone who had lost some part of their lives. And all because of him. Because his mother had loved him. Because a seer in a trance said so. Because he had no choice. They had lost something, and Harry had lost everything. He had lost his friends, his parents, his life, his innocence. It all tore him apart; and yet, not as much as the thought that he had lost the only girl he ever loved.

Ginny.

He had done it all for Ginny. He had fought for her, died for her and come back for her. But how could she love him after everything that had happened. When he saw her, before the battle in the room of requirement, he had wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and hold her close. But he couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eye. He was sure she had found someone else, someone willing to be with her instead of being a noble git.

Harry leaned back against the willow. _His and Ginny's Willow_, he quietly thought. Another tear slipped from his eyes, and as the sun dipped below the horizon, Harry wept.

XX

The sun was already high in the sky while a quiet rustling crept towards the sleeping Harry. She stood a few paces away, peering down at him, silently contemplating. It was clear he had been crying, and hadn't eaten for a few days. He looked weak and disheveled. After a fourth day without his presence, people had started to worry. They had looked everywhere around the castle, but failed to find him. Finally, Ginny gave in to her conscience and walked down to the lake where she knew she would find him.

As if sensing her presence, his eyes began to flutter. For a second, her heart caught at the sight of his emerald eyes, and leapt. The eyes that had the power to suck her in. But she banished the thought and returned to the task at hand.

"Get up Potter. People are looking for you." His eyes snapped open. She wheeled around on the spot, and began to march back up to the castle, so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She just wasn't ready to face him after what had happened.

"Ginny, wait!" she heard him shout.

But Ginny marched on.

XX

Harry scrambled to his feet. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he gave chase.

His mind was racing. _'Potter? She'd never called me Potter before!_'

All his thoughts of trepidation about seeing her evaporated. Suddenly the only thought in his head was that he had to catch her; he had to tell her. He had been such a fool so many times, but he wasn't going to let it happen again. He couldn't. Just couldn't.

When he reached her, he grabbed her arm and she whirled around, her blazing eyes sparkling with tears. Her hair fell around her face, framing her cute freckles. All at once Harry's heart was in his mouth, and he could barely breathe.

"What!" she yelled.

"I…I…" Harry stammered, still gasping for air. Their eyes were locked in a fierce battle, the soft green jewels fighting to soothe the deep hazel flames.

"I'm sorry!" he finally managed to blurt out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what!" she yelled. "Sorry you left me alone nearly a year ago! Sorry you never thought to let me know you were alive. Never cared to try to talk to me even once! Sorry you have avoided me for the last FIVE BLOODY DAYS!" She slapped him on the arm as she screamed each of her last three words, and he relinquished his grasp.

"Ginny! I never wanted-"

"Never wanted to hurt me?" she shouted, cutting him off. "Never wanted to tear my heart apart because you weren't brave enough to face me yourself!" Tears were cascading down her face now.

"No" he yelled, elevating his voice to her level now. "I had to, don't you see! I never wanted to leave you! I hated having to, but I couldn't bear to lose you!"

"So you thought I'd be all safe and sound all snuggled up at the Burrow! Nice and cozy with _Headmaster_ Snape at Hogwarts! Admit it! You just didn't want to have me around! Ron's little sister, always getting in the way!" Harry flinched at her words. Tears were now falling down his face.

"It was too dangerous!" Harry bellowed. "I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk you!"

"Hermione and Ron went with you!" Ginny retorted. "But I suppose you'd rather have them around, than me!" she sneered.

"Their different!"

"Oh yeah? HOW! I was with you at the ministry. I fought at Hogwarts last year!"

"It's different because I love you!" Ginny looked momentarily stunned. Harry pounced on the lapse and continued.

"That's right! I Love you. If I ever lost you, and it was even a little bit my fault, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If you were to die, a bit of me would die too. I would've lost the only person I've ever had the chance to love with all my heart. Love so much that I can't breathe when I think about her. I love Ron and Hermione like siblings, but I love you as my soul mate. My other half." She still didn't move, her mouth hanging a little open, so Harry sputtered boldly on.

"You're everything to me Gin. Everything. Being apart from you for even a week was torture. Every night I thought of you. I watched for your name on the marauders map, praying that I would see you, to know you were ok. I wrote you hundreds of letters, some in my mind and some on paper, but I just couldn't send you them because if I did, I knew I would have to follow them sooner or later, just so I could see you. And if I saw you, I would never be able to leave you."

He slowly reached out and grasped her shaking hands. A spark passed through their bodies as they touched.

"I'm eternally sorry that I ever left you Ginny. All I wanted was to see you again and hold you forever and never let you go. I've wanted to tell you all this and more for the past week but I was so scared. Scared I had missed my chance with you. Scared that you could never forgive me for Fred's death. Scared you had found someone else or that you wouldn't want to see me again after what I did. And I'll understand if you have. I just needed to let you know…" His voice trailed off.

"Harry…I…" Ginny spluttered her eyes wild and confused. Suddenly, for the second time that day, she turned and fled from the man of her dreams, leaving him rooted to the spot, in a stunned silence.

This time, he didn't follow her.

XX

Ginny hardly ever cried. She had always thought herself too strong for that. Growing up with six brothers she had learned quickly that crying wouldn't help. A fierce temperament and stubborn, determined outlook on the other hand, came in handy in the Weasley household.

No, Ginny hardly ever cried. Except when it came to that green eyed sod, Harry Potter. He had always been a game changer for Ginny, in that way and so many others. She had cried thinking about him when she wrote in Tom Riddles diary and then after he had had to come rescue her. She shed a single tear when that bitch Cho Chang had kissed him, and cried tears of joy when he had kissed her in her fifth year. She cried after he left her, and many other times while he was off saving the wizarding world. She still cried five days later thinking his dead body in Hagrid's arms.

And here she was again, crying over the man she loved.

They weren't the sobs of pain that racked her whole body a year ago, nor were they tears of joy that came streaming down her face. No, they were silent, slow tears that weaved their way down, along her freckles, delicately dancing over her cheeks.

She was crouched, her knees below her chin, in a corner of a deserted hall within the castle. She wasn't crying out of anger, or happiness, but because of everything fate had thrown at her in the past few days. Harry dying, then returning. Fred, Tonks and Lupin dying. Hermione and Ron's long-awaited relationship. Seeing Harry again.

Hearing him tell her that he loved her.

It wasn't that she didn't love him, but her anger and hurt had been so great that she just couldn't quite cope with hearing it back from him. The effect had been the same as had an Immovable object, which summed up Ginny's anger quite nicely, was met with an unstoppable force, their love. Her mind was full of competing thoughts of anger, confusion, happiness and love.

It was so overwhelming it almost hurt her head to think about it.

So she let her mind drift. It wafted over to memories she had tucked away of her and Harry. Memories of long walks, romantic evenings and passionate kisses shared between lovers. It soared through recollections of the electricity they created every time they touched; the magic their loving gaze created. _Merlin, I love him_.

And all at once, that was the answer Ginny had been looking for. Her anger evaporated. She loved him. She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, loved him, Harry James Potter and that was all that mattered anymore. Suddenly knowing what she had to do, she leapt to her feet and sprinted down the still deserted corridor, down a flight of stairs and on, towards the great lake.

_I just hope I'm not too late_, she thought.

XX

Harry wrapped his travel cloak around him, despite the fact it was still summer. _It's going to be cold where I'm going_ he figured. He was about to disapparate, when he heard footsteps approaching from behind a tree.

Harry hesitated. _Maybe they'll move away_ he hoped. He still needed a minute to get ready.

However, they didn't and Neville abruptly appeared in the clearing. He looked up, clearly confused.

"Harry? What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Neville, I-" Harry began.

"Harry! You aren't thinking of leaving are you?" Neville exclaimed, peering at his cloak and rucksack.

"I'm sorry Neville, I just can't stay. Not now. Not here."

"But what about everyone who fought! Everyone who stood by you!" There was anger in his voice now. "Think of us Harry! The Weasleys. Teddy. Ron and Hermione!"

Harry looked imploringly at Neville, willing him to understand.

"Harry," Neville whispered "what about Ginny?"

Harry looked down at his shoes, his eyes filling with tears. Neville shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He seemed torn. Suddenly, he took a step towards Harry, a determined look in his eye.

"Harry, I won't lie, I can't support your decision to do this. But if you need to go, you need to go, because it's clear I won't be able to stop you. Let me at least bring you some food from the hall. They just served dinner. You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

Harry looked up at Neville and met his gaze. He smiled weakly.

"Thanks Neville. I won't ask you to understand, but I would be grateful for the food."

"Ok then. Wait here while I fetch it."

XX

Neville slowly climbed the hill towards what remained of Hogwarts. The once proud school now stood, crumbling and smoldering, a shadow of its former self.

Neville was torn between helping a friend and hurting all his other ones. He knew everyone, particularly Ginny, would be devastated if he left.

Ginny. He realized that as much as he wanted to help Harry, as much as he owed it to him, he owed it to Ginny, his best friend, just as much to tell her and give her a chance to stop him. _If anyone can stop him, it's her_ he thought.

Neville broke into a run, a new target in his mind.

XX

Ginny had just made it out of the frame where the majestic front doors of Hogwarts once stood, and was running though the charred field toward the lake when she heard her name being called.

"Ginny! Ginny! I need to talk to you!" It was Neville. Ordinarily Ginny would stop for her dear friend, but not this time. She gritted her teeth and kept running.

"Ginny! It's about Harry! I need you! He needs you!" Neville screamed. Ginny spun around.

"What! What about Harry?"

"Ginny," Neville panted, having finally reached her, "It's Harry, he's planning to leave. He's by the front gates!"

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed. "HE'S TRYING TO LEAVE!"

Neville flinched and nodded weakly, still out of breathe. Ginny set off at a run, leaving a doubled over Neville in her wake, a new energy pounding through her body. She had to reach him in time!

XX

_Neville was talking an awfully long time_ Harry thought. If he didn't return in five minutes, he would have to leave. It was getting late and every minute, he ran the risk he would be seen again.

Suddenly, he heard running feet in the distance.

XX

Ginny burst from behind a bush, and saw him. Standing, framed by the gates of Hogwarts, was an obviously surprised and taken aback Harry.

Ginny's heart leapt. _Maybe I still have a chance_!

"Harry!" she screamed. It wasn't an angry scream, but one of desperation.

Harry narrowed his eyes, seemingly hesitant to move just yet. Ginny walked timidly toward him.

"Don't go! Not yet! Just hear me out!" she implored, her hand outreached.

Harry remained where he stood and inclined his head slightly, willing her to go on.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I should never have left you like that! I was just so overwhelmed by everything! It was horrible being without you, not knowing if you were ok or not, but I know you had to do it. Neither I, nor my family blames you for what has happened to us. Fred wanted to be with you, to stand with you and he did. He fought with you, not for you. It's not your fault! And no one thinks it is!"

She was much closer to him. Close enough to see the pain in his eyes. Pain and a glimmer of what looked like hope. A hope that she would come to stop him. She prayed she was right.

"I know you're hurting now. We all are. But I love you too Harry. I always have and I always will." She was crying again. "But you have to stay. We can work through it together. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything to me!" She implored. She was so close to him now; her voice dropped to a whisper.

"When I saw your body, I thought I'd die. I thought I'd never be able to be whole again without you. Just thinking about you dying scares me half to death." She looked down at her shoes at the last part.

"I thought of you." Harry blurted out.

"What?" She said, looking up at his eyes. At his emerald jewels.

"I thought of you before I died." He whispered. "The very last thing I saw."

"But I thought-"

"Riddle _did actually_ kill me. I let him. I had to."

"But…how…" Ginny sputtered, looking incredulous.

"I was given a choice. I could come back, or go onwards. And do you know why I came back?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, her eyes wide and still weeping silently.

"For you Gin. I came back for you." He whispered.

It was too much for Ginny. She burst out sobbing and collapsed to her knees.

"Oh Harry!" She cried through her tears.

Choking back tears of his own, Harry got down on his knees in front of her, took her hands and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny, you've always been the one. The one I would die and come back for. I love you Ginny, and I always will." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Harry. So much it hurts." She whispered back, her tears subsiding.

She then straightened her head, gave him a fiercely loving look into his eyes, and kissed him right on the lips. Softly at first, then harder, their arms entwining their bodies.

After a few minutes of passion only lovers separated for years at a time can truly understand, their mouths broke apart, panting.

"I know you're hurting Harry," Ginny whispered," and I know why you would want to go, and if you still do, I would go with you. But whatever happens, we need to do it together, because I don't think I can manage any other way!"

"Agreed." Harry whispered back. "I only wanted to leave because I thought I had lost you."

"Oh Harry, I'll be yours forever"

XX

Sometimes, when the breeze is light, it can soar down through the mountains, past the forbidden forest and over the calm surface of the great lake, barely disturbing the silence. That was one reason Harry always liked this spot on the lake. The other reason was snuggled against his chest, safe in his arms. It was a spot they had shared so many fond memories. He knew the going would be tough over the next few months, and he would be pushed to the limit more than once, but as long as he had Ginny by his side, Harry knew he could take whatever was thrown at him.

Finally content, he laid his head back on the trunk of the willow tree, and still clinging tightly to the girl of his dreams, he watched the sun slowly drop beyond the horizon.


End file.
